


at the end of the road

by sangyeons



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangyeons/pseuds/sangyeons
Summary: haknyeon thought everything was fine.it in fact, was not.





	at the end of the road

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing an ao3 fic be Nice.
> 
> also leave me nice things haha  
> idk how to link things so my cc is sunwu :3
> 
> edit: omg there were so many mistakes ;-; i went back to proofread i am So sorry

sunwoo hated silence. he absolutely despised it. 

yet, here he was. sitting in silence with the most important person in his life, ju haknyeon. haknyeon was a gentle, kind boy who sunwoo had grown to love over the years. his skin was sun kissed, and his hair was blonde. this made him even more adorable in sunwoo’s eyes. him and the latter had been friends since 3rd grade; their first meeting having to do with a fallen chip. "that's gross!" yelled haknyeon, as sunwoo happily stuffed the chip into his mouth. "did you really just eat that? it fell on the ground, and you just...." he trailed off. sunwoo smiled in response to the older's baffled look. he turned around to face the open field behind him, and walked off. haknyeon couldn't believe this boy. he just asked him a question, and this was the response he was met with? disrespectful. although haknyeon was a bit bothered by his unanswered question, he let it go. as the older turned to go about his own way, what he missed was sunwoo eagerly waiting for him to notice the post it stuck onto his back. scrawled on the little, sticky piece of paper were the words, "eat it, loser."

sunwoo was shaken back to reality when he heard haknyeon scoff. "the silent treatment once more. not surprised," his boyfriend said, not facing him. haknyeon was looking out into the city, ever so clear from the windows in their shared apartment. although it was nearing 3 am, seoul still seemed to be as busy as ever. sighing, sunwoo walked over to him. he leaned against the glass, and thought of what to say in order to reveal all his thoughts. haknyeon looked at the younger through his pereferal vision, hopeful of his boyfriend. sunwoo always knew what to say, rarely ever letting haknyeon down. would this time be different? he thought to himself; hopefully not. "hak...." sunwoo started. stopping himself from seeming to eager, he sighed. "yes?" the elder spit out. it came out as harsh as a jab to the stomach, and suddenly sunwoo didn't want to speak anymore. haknyeon had not intended for it to sound that way, he felt apologetic towards sunwoo. "w-well.... i'm sorry. for everything. i hope that you find someone better, better than me. someone who can—" sunwoo was angrily cut off. "what do you mean find someone better? are you breaking up with me?" haknyeon's words echoed through the empty halls of their apartment. once again, silence ensued between the couple; thankfully only lasting a few minutes. sunwoo took the extra time to ponder. was he breaking up with haknyeon? he shifted uncomfortably against the window.

haknyeon could almost feel how tense sunwoo was. he just wanted to give the boy a hug, tell him everything would be okay. he wanted to cuddle, not fight. he wanted everything opposite of a broken relationship; yet, here they were. “i don’t know. i don’t know what i’m doing now. what we’re doing. i want to love you hak, i do. but....” the sudden tears welling up in his eyes alarmed the older. he wanted to hold sunwoo and run his fingers through his hair so badly, resisting the urge was not an easy feat. “but what?” he managed to choke out. sunwoo had his head down, and haknyeon saw a tear drop. he gently put his hand under the boy’s chin, and lifted his head so he was able to see. there it was, in all it’s glory. sunwoo’s delicate face covered in tears; the moonlight hitting his face softly. it was a beautiful, yet heart wrenching sight. haknyeon didn’t know if he should smile, or cry along with him. sunwoo had always been very emotional. behind his stone facade, he was just an emotional boy who needed nothing but love and support. haknyeon wanted to be his source of that forever, but now, he wasn’t so sure. “don’t cry my love,” the older whispered as softly as he could. sunwoo sniffled as haknyeon took him in for a hug. ruffling his hair, the blonde closed the proximity between them. haknyeon was clueless as to what he should do. he was torn between forgiving or reprimanding. sunwoo had gone and done the unforgivable, and he didn’t know if he should make an exception. although sunwoo had cheated, he still loved him. the thought in question was if sunwoo loved him back. it hurt his heart to know that sunwoo might think that haknyeon wasn’t enough. in their relationship of three years, haknyeon didn’t think he’d ever seen sunwoo so on edge.

one saturday night, sunwoo asked if he could go out, seeming very panicked. “what’s wrong?” haknyeon had asked. sunwoo had jumped at the question, raising an eyebrow from haknyeon. “i just wanted to make sure you were okay with it, since fridays are our movie nights,” sunwoo responded. he was looking down, messing with the creaking floorboard; haknyeon knew something was wrong. he paid no mind to it, which was very stupid of him to do so. 

“of course babe, i don’t mind you going out every once in a while. just remember to be back before 11," the elder responded, accompanied by that damn smile sunwoo loved so much. he couldn't believe he had the balls to straight up lie to the person he loved most. haknyeon didn't question where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there, he trusted sunwoo. that was what bothered sunwoo the most. he gave his warmest smile as he walked out the door. he couldn't turn back now. walking down the old stairs, he stopped in the lobby of their run down apartment complex. it was nearing 7 pm, the sun not completely down yet. contemplating what he was about to drive out to do, he shook off the guilt that came with the thought of haknyeon's warm smile. "i'm sorry," he whispered to nobody. sunwoo then drove for an hour, seemingly familiar with the path. pulling into the driveway, he noticed someone on the steps leading into the house. he sat admiring how the moonlight hit the black haired boy's face; outlining all the features he loved most about this boy. sunwoo walked out to meet him, snaking his arm around the slender figure's waist. "hey," sunwoo whispered. "hey yourself," the boy giggled back. "hyunjoon." the boy went silent. "yes?" he answered back. "we shouldn't be doing this," sunwoo answered firmly. "but i want to," the latter whined. "i know, i know. but, what if haknyeon finds out?" sunwoo said, carding his hand through hyunjoon's hair. "then we run away," the fair skinned boy answered softly, placing a kiss on sunwoo's cheek. there it was again; that stupid feeling of guilt building up in his stomach. which sunwoo decided to push down. "let's go inside." sunwoo started to feel nauseous, knowing anyone they know could walk by at any given time. hyunjoon lived close to where their friend group usually met up, sunwoo was hopeful that nobody was there at this time. "okay babe," hyunjoon giggled once again, pulling sunwoo by the hand. seeing the door close, sunwoo knew he had made a mistake.

hyunjoon pulled the boy in close. "hyunjoon..." sunwoo started. hyunjoon pushed sunwoo's head back, revealing his neck. sucking on the exposed skin, what seemed to be a bruise formed on sunwoo's neck. "theres no going back now," sunwoo thought to himelf.

haknyeon knew there was something going on. he was hesitant, but eventually he took out his phone. with a few taps, he reached the moment of truth. the little device made a sharp sound, indicating it had found sunwoo's location. haknyeon couldn't believe his eyes. sunwoo was at hyunjoon's house. 

a few months back, the pair had decided on always having their location on to prevent straying away from each other; whether it be the mall or an amusement park. it seemed as if sunwoo had forgotten their little agreement, and haknyeon was right. not only was the blonde disappointed, he was heartbroken. he had trusted sunwoo, and for him to go and do this? he thought this day would never come. thoroughly angered, haknyeon took his jacket and keys. he was going to confront sunwoo. 

pulling into hyunjoon's driveway, he saw sunwoo's car in front of him. haknyeon had never wanted to cry harder. as if it were magic, he saw the door slightly open on it's own. he knew he was going to confront sunwoo, but didn't think of how to go about doing it. should he drive back home and wait? he had already drove all the way here, so that was out of the question. should he go inside? the slightly open door was taunting him, faintly calling his name. haknyeon didn't know if he could do it. he considered leaving it alone, but the he wanted to know why. maybe even more than that. the thing he wanted to know most was how long. how long had sunwoo been lying to him? so many feelings washed over him in that moment, he didn't know if he had the heart to face sunwoo. the open door seemed as if it was waiting for haknyeon. waiting for him to walk in on whatever hyunjoon and sunwoo were doing, if they were even doing anything. maybe he was just being paranoid. as haknyeon was about to get in the car, he saw a foot step out of the doorframe. he quickly got back into his car to observe the scene. hyunjoon and sunwoo were talking, sunwoo looking as tense as he did earlier. hyunjoon gave sunwoo a kiss, and waited for him to return it. he did. haknyeon felt his heart break once again. bidding him a goodbye, hyunjoon stepped back as an indicator for the brunette to leave. he saw the boy turn around and freeze. sunwoo had been caught.

sunwoo had to be dreaming. was that really haknyeon? he watched as the shiny, black toyota pulled out of the driveway and sped away. "who was that?" hyunjoon questioned. sunwoo felt his heartbeat slowly become faster. as the blood rushed to his cheeks, he knew he had to tell haknyeon. well, if that even was him. there were many thoughts running through his mind, and sunwoo couldn't answer hyunjoon. all he could think about was the possibility of that car being haknyeon's. he waved at hyunjoon, and rushed to his car. he drove home as fast as he could. 

haknyeon plopped himself down on the couch, silently waiting for sunwoo to come home. though the drive was long, he still had not put his thoughts in order. what would he say to sunwoo? what would he do when sunwoo walked in? would they fight? that was a dumb question. of course they would, but would it get physical? he was beyond nervous, to say the least. sunwoo was the most important person in his life, and had been for 3 years now. as he was thinking, he heard the jingle of keys outside the door. sunwoo was home. 

sunwoo dragged his feet up the creaking staircase he had walked down earlier. he had no idea what he would say to haknyeon. he wasn’t sure if he should apologize or wait for the older to speak. sunwoo pulled out his keys, sighing. he was not prepared to face haknyeon, and he didn’t think haknyeon was prepared to face him either. he unlocked the door the braced himself for the worst night of his entire life. 

the broken couple sat in silence. they were only a few feet away from each other, yet, it felt as if they weren’t able to reach out. haknyeon was the first to move after half an hour of silence. he got up and faced the window, looking out over seoul. they weren’t rich, but they weren’t poor. you could say they were ‘well off,’ as sunwoo liked to put it. soon after, sunwoo walked over to him. he sighed. this was the first time in a while they had gone through a situation like this. haknyeon didn’t know what to make of it.

“hak...” sunwoo started. “yes?” haknyeon spit out, words as sharp as a knife. "w-well.... i'm sorry. for everything. i hope that you find someone better, better than me. someone who can—" haknyeon angrily cut him off. "what do you mean find someone better? are you breaking up with me?" haknyeon waited patiently. he knew sunwoo didn’t want to, but it would be better for the both of them. “i don’t know. i don’t know what i’m doing now. what we’re doing. i want to love you hak, i do. but....” haknyeon saw tears. he hated this side of sunwoo, but seeing it come out was inevitable. “but what?” he choked out. “i don’t know. i don’t know hak. i just... something just washed over me, it made me want to cheat.” there it was. that word that haknyeon hated so fucking much. there were dozens of times where he had heard that word, but it never applied to him. until now. “so now what? what do we do now?” haknyeon scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air. “do you expect me to forgive and forget?” haknyeon focused his boyfriend with a piercing gaze. “sunwoo. this is 3 fucking years of our relationship we’re talking about. what the fuck made you want to throw it all away?”

those words hit sunwoo like a train. he stood there, not saying a word. he didn’t know what to say. he didn’t know anything, especially not what made him want to throw it all away. in the tiniest voice, sunwoo said, “i don’t know.” tears welled up in his eyes, and he looked down. he knew haknyeon could see him, he wanted him to feel pity. “don’t cry my love,” haknyeon said as he took the younger into his arms. they stood like that for a few minutes before the elder let go. haknyeon walked to the other of the window to compose himself. he could see haknyeon getting angry as he began to think about what sunwoo had done. he didn’t like it when he was angry, but sunwoo knew it was his fault. they both stood there, once again, for at least half an hour. sunwoo knew he deserved the attitude. he deserved the anger. “haknyeon...” he walked over to put his hand on the older’s shoulder. soon after, it was swatted away. “get the fuck off me,” he growled. sunwoo winced. the tone in his voice, he had only heard haknyeon like this one other time. he had sworn to never hear it again; but here he was. “get out.” sunwoo was caught off guard. “what?” he responded. “i said, get the fuck out. i don’t want to see you,” he continued, “since you didn’t have the courage to say it, i will. we’re over.” like knives to his chest, sunwoo could feel his heart breaking. he didn’t have the courage to talk to his, now ex boyfriend, but he really wanted to. “okay.” he took his things and walked out, only hesitating for a minute. he stared at the back of haknyeon’s head. 3 years of his life with this boy, the love of his life, and he had gone and thrown it all away. he was so fucking stupid. once again, the door closed. sunwoo made a mistake.


End file.
